A Magical Road to Home
by TaigaKeriBuzzy
Summary: A young shy girl named Katie is discovered by the ninja and learns valueable lessons.
1. Chapter 1: Katie

"Katie my darling there must be someone you like" the elderly attractive woman said as standing by the train station with a girl with large green eyes and a small smile. "Not really mother, I only like you" Katie answered. Her mother moved her daughters wavy brown bangs out of her eyes. "You've always been a dear  
my child, but now it's time for you to come out of your shell"she said. Today was the day when she was gonna be sent to a school for girls across the county. Her mother wanted her to become a teacher and make friends. To Katie that seemed like the hardest task of all. As the train neared Katie gave her mother a huge hug. "I love you mom" she whispered. "I love you to sweetie" her mother said. Then her mother pulled something out of her purse. "Here my child, this belonged to your father" she said. Katie's mother handed her the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It appeared to be a sparkling birds feather on a neck chain. Her mother put it around her neck. "This pennant kept your father strong, and now it will help you" she said. Katie looked at her mother. "Mother, what ever happened to father?" Katie asked. "Why Katie! We've been over this before. Do not talk to me or anyone about your father is that clear?" she asked sternly. Katie nodded. "Yes mother" she answered quietly. "ALL ABOARD!" The train conductor yelled. Katie hopped onto the train and waved good-bye to her mother. "Bye!" she called out. She sat down in her seat. She was very happy that it was by the window, so she could see the sights as she rode along the tracks. She was also happy she was in her own car alone. She was very shy, and the last thing she wanted were people trying to talk to her. She took out a small book out of her bag and began to read. But before she could read very much she heard strange sounds coming from outside the train. She shivered. "Come on Katie it's nothing" she told her self. Then something pounded on the window. Katie hid under her blanket. "Hello? Whose there?" she asked. Then suddenly the window opened and she was face to face with the ugliest looking thing she had ever seen. She screamed. It appeared to be a large dragon. She screamed so loud that it shook the train. She hid under her blanket. She was so scared that she began to cry. The snake locked both doors and pulled the blanket off of her. "Give me your necklace little girl" it said. Katie trembled. "Leave me alone!" she said. "Yeah! Leave her alone creep!" said a female voice. "What in the..." the dragon said. Just than a ninja jumped down from the ceiling and threw the dragon out of the train. The ninja pulled down her ninja garb and smiled. "See you later Schatten" she said grinning. Then she walked over to Katie. "Are you ok girl?" she asked. Katie had tears streaming down her face. She trembled. "I...I..I..think so" she said. The young ninja held her hand. "Don't be scared I won't hurt you. My name is Colette what's yours" she asked. "Katie" Colette smiled. "That's a pretty name" she said. Katie blushed a little a the compliment. "Thank you" she said. Then Colette's eyes grew wide when she saw Katie's necklace. "Where on earth did you get that?" she asked. Katie's eyes widened. "My mother gave it to me, why?" she asked. Colette smiled. "How would you like to become a ninja like me?" she asked. Katie shivered. "A..a...A..ninja?" she asked. Colette nodded. "Yeah a ninja, would you like to be one? I can introduce you to my friends and my teacher" she said. "I suppose so...as long as they Arn't mean...or scary...or evil" Katie said. Colette couldn't help snicker. Katie was defiantly not the bravest girl she had ever met. Colette grabbed Katie's hand and in no time at all they were at the BM2. Katie's eyes widened. "Is that a pirate ship?!" she Asked nervously. Colette laughed. "No of course not, this is where me and my friends live" she said. Katie took a step back. "I don't want to bother anyone" she said shyly. Colette grabbed her hand. "Don't worry Katie you won't, everyone is really nice here, you'll see" she said pulling her onto the bounty. Katie felt tense. Everyone? She thought nervously. "I'm home guys!" Colette called out. Just then a boy with black hair came running out to greet them. "Hi Colette I'm glad to see you returned safely" he said. Colette blushed. "Hi Cole, I'm glad to" she said. Katie stood perfectly still. "This is my new friend Katie" Colette said smiling at her. Katie smiled shyly. "Hi" she practically whispered. Cold smiled. "Nice to meet you Katie, I'll go tell the others that your here" he said walking into the kitchen. Katie trembled. The others? She thought. Just than a man with a long beard walked out of the kitchen followed by Cole and four other boys and a girl. Katie began to get feel EXTREMLY shy. Colette waved to them. "Hi guys this is my new friend Katie" she said smiling at her. Katie smiled shyly. "Hi" she whispered quietly. Lloyd raised an eye brow. "What did she say? I couldn't hear her!" he said. Katie blushed and Jay shot him a look. "What? Lloyd said. "You better be nice Lloyd" Nya warned. Kai stared at Katie. "Hi, I'm Kai" he said. Katie blushed. "Hi" she said quietly. Kai smiled. "This is my sister Nya" he said. Nya smiled at Katie. "Nice to meet you Katie" she said. Katie gave her a small smile. "I'm Jay and this is Zane and Lloyd" Jay said. "Hi!" Zane and Lloyd said. Sensei Wu smiled. "And I'm Sensei Wu, it's very nice to meet you Katie" he said. Katie smiled shyly. Then Sensei Wu's eyes widened as he looked at her necklace. "Katie where did you get that?" he asked. "My mother gave it to me" she answered. Sensei Wu smiled and nodded to Nya. "Well than let's get you suited up and get you started in your training" he said. Katie nodded and her stomach flipped. She was beginning to get a little bit nervous with so many people around. To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2: Metting the Rest of the Ninja

**Hey Guys ;) Sorry about being so slow on MA chapters lately...**

**Ive been trying to my find all the chapters for this...**

**Its one of my first and oldest stories Ive ever wrote...**

**I hope you like the rest of the chapters that follow... ;)**

* * *

"This is our friend Toralei." Nya said.

Katie smiled shyly at the girl who was sitting on the edge of Nya's bed.

Toralei had just gotten back from a trip to her families home.

"So how was it?" Nya asked.

Toralei smirked. "It was pretty awesome." laying back on her bed.

Colette ran into the room and handed Katie a bright crystal green ninja suit.

"Here try it on!" she said happily.

Katie ran her fingers threw the suit's material.

"I can't wear this it's too nice."

The three girls looked at one anther.

"What do you mean girl? It's not that nice of a sui.t" Colette said.

Then she turned slightly pink.

"No! That's not what I meant."

Katie smiled shyly.

"Well...ok..." She walked behind the Asian style screen.

Katie stepped out from behind the screen.

The three girls jaws dropped when they saw Katie.

Her sparkling green eyes were brought out with her ninja suit.

Nya smiled.

"You look awesome!"

Colette grinned.

"You sure look hot! Wait till Kai sees you!"

Katie turned beet red.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I think he likes you." Colette said giggling.

Katie tinted red.

"I don't think so."

Toralei smiled at her and picked up a hair brush.

"Can I do your hair Katie?"

"Um...sure"

Toralei put Katie's wavy hair up into a pony tail.

"Perfect"

Nya smiled and escorted Katie over to the mirror.

"What do you think?"

Katie just stared at her self and tinted slightly pink.

"That's me?"

Nya smiled.

"Of course it's you, and you look apsolutlely beautiful."

Katie blushed at the complement.

"Thank you."

That's when they heard Cole yell that it was time for dinner.

Toralei sighed.

"Let's go eat girls."

Katie lingered and Nya grabbed her hand.

"Come on Katie, it's time for dinner and you can come and meet the rest of the ninja."

Katie gulped.

"There are more ninja?"

But Nya didn't hear her for everyone at the table was taking very loudly.

Katie began to feel nervous with so many people around.

Nya slid into a seat and Katie quietly sat in the seat closest to her.

Sensei Wu banged on his gong.

"Good evening ninja."

Everyone smiled at him.

"Good evening Sensei Wu."

Katie hunched down in her seat.

It seamed that everyone was looking at her.

"As you can see, we have a new ninja."

Sensei Wu said smiling at Katie.

Katie tinted pink.

"Hi."

"Hey girl." a ninja said cooly.

Nya shot a look at him.

"Why don't you introduce your self Caleb?"

She crossed her arms.

"Im Caleb." he said grinning at her and then he added under his breath

"That's my dumb founded sister."

Nya shot him a glance.

"And this is my brother Kai."

Kai shot him a look.

"I met her earlier Caleb."

"Oh..."

Katie couldn't help blush when she heard Kai's name.

I don't think he really likes me, she thought.

She was beginning to feel uncomturble with him looking at her.

Although she tried not to notice.

"And I'm Glacier, nice to meet you." A nother Ninja seated next to her said.

"Nice to me you, Im Katie."

Glacier smiled.

"I know, Kai told me about you."

Katie tinted red as Glacier and Caleb began making faces at Kai.

"And I'm Tony."

A ninja had a strange looking animal on his shoulder.

It looked at Katie with large eyes.

"What is that?" Katie asked shyly.

"This is animal is called a monkey."

"Would you like to hold her? She's very gentle."

Katie smiled. "

I'd love to."

Tony handed her the monkey and the money climbed onto her shoulder and sat there nicely.

Katie giggled.

"I think she likes you."

Katie gave the animal a soft pat.

After dinner Katie gave the monkey back to Tony.

But it seemed to Tony that both the monkey and Katie seemed fond of each other.

"Katie would you like to keep her? She seems to really like you."

"Oh...well...are you sure?" Katie asked quietly.

"I'm sure and I rescued her. She seems very lonely and I've looking for an owner for her...so would you like to keep her?

"Sure." Katie said shyly taking the furry animal in her hands.

The monkey hopped onto her shoulder.

Tony laughed.

"See I told you she likes you, now what are you gonna call her?"

Katie ran her fingers threw the animals soft fur.

"I think I'll name her Lily."

Tony smiled

"I think she likes it to."

Katie smiled and walked onto the main deck.

Sensei Wu was there and he smiled when he saw her.

"Tomorrow we will begin your training." he said as he walked into the BM2.

Katie walked out onto the deck.

Oh good no one is here, she thought to her self.

She walked over to one of the crates and sat down.

Lily hopped off her shoulder and did the same.

Katie laughed.

"Your so cute."

Lily gave her the "Yeah I know" look and then hopped back onto her shoulder.

"Nice evening uh?" she heard someone say.

Katie turned around to see Kai holding a rope in his hands.

"Um...yeah it is a nice evening." Katie said blushing slightly.

Kai smiled at her.

"So um...whose your friend?"

"This is Lily, Tony gave her to me."Katie said shyly.

"That Tony and his animals."

Kai said waving his eyes.

Katie began to feel very uncomturble.

"Um...well..I was just about to go inside."

She began walking quickly toward the door.

Kai grabbed her hand.

"No wait...don't leave yet." he said softly.

Katie blushed.

"I don't want to bother you."

She turned toward the doors again.

But Kai grabbed her arm.

"You won't bother me."

"I...I..have to...do something."

Kai walked in front of her.

"Why are you running away from me?"

Katie turned bright red.

"I'm not...I just wanted to go inside..."

Kai met her eyes.

"Katie...are you afraid of me?

Katie looked down at her feet.

"It's not just you...I'm afraid of everyone truthfully, I don't fit in."

"Of course you fit in! You don't need to be afraid of us, everyone here is really nice."

Katie reddened.

Kai grabbed her hand and took her over the railing of the ship.

"I want to show you something." he said softly.

Katie looked out over the water.

The water sparkled and the moon and the stars glittered in the waters reflection.

"Everyone of those stars is different, but each one sparkles in it's own way, even if one star shines more then anther one does the other star still doesn't loose it's glow."

Katie's eyes glittered.

"That's beautiful Kai."

Kai smiled. "I thought you might like it."

Then Katie began to feel extremely shy and Kai noticed.

"You don't need to feel shy around me Katie." he said quietly.

Katie blushed.

"I know but...I just am.."

Kai laid his hand on hers.

"You can tell me anything, I'll listen."

"Thanks." Katie whispered.

Kai smiled at her.

"Your welcome."

And they both walked into their bedrooms.

Katie bad a small bed for Lily and she got into and slept right away.

Katie tip toed so she wouldn't wake Nya, Colette, and Toralei. She slipped into her Night gown and got under her covers.

She closed her eyes and for the first time in her life.

Felt relaxed.

To be continued!


End file.
